This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the ever increasing functions of the cellular phone, there is a close connection between the cellular phone and daily life. If a cellular phone is lost or stolen, it will cause a great deal of frustration to the user; for example, the user may have to to spend additional money to purchase a new cellular phone and take a significant amount of time and effort to recover the phone numbers and information of his contacts. The loss of a cellular phone may even result in a leakage of the user's private information.
The prior art provides an anti-theft protection method for the cellular phone when a user transmits an anti-theft protection instruction to the stolen cellular phone when realizing that the cellular phone has been stolen or lost, the stolen cellular phone then receives and executes the anti-theft protection instruction. A user can transmit the anti-theft protection instruction in the form of a short message to the lost cellular phone, for example, a short message with the content of “start the anti-theft mode”, “display the mandatory information”, or “delete the short messages” is transmitted to the lost cellular phone; accordingly, the stolen cellular phone performs actions of starting an anti-theft mode, displaying mandatory information, and deleting short messages.